The present disclosure relates generally to containers and orchestration systems. In particular, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for restoring binaries in a container.
A container is a lightweight, stand-alone, executable package of a piece of software that includes everything that is needed for it to run. For example, a container may include instruction code, runtime, system tools, system libraries, and settings. Containers are an abstraction at the application layer. The same kernel and libraries may be shared between multiple containers running on a host system. In contrast to containers, virtual machines (VMs) are an abstraction of physical hardware turning one server into many servers. Each instance of VM must contain an entire operating system, all required libraries, and the actual application binaries. VMs typically require several gigabytes (GBs) of storage and are slow to boot, whereas containers typically are several megabytes (MBs) in size and start almost instantly. Thus, the use of containers has transformed the industry in software application development, packaging, and management.